Eterno tesoro del destino
by StarlueMoon
Summary: Cuando menos lo esperes, el amor llegará. Y puede que incluso, siempre estuvo allí. [MakoRin] [MakoHaru unilateral] [SouHaru]


Makoto estaba con un ánimo del asco, claro, no todos los días te dicen que el amor de tu vida se va a casar con alguien que no eres tú, así que le veo razón a que este así. Lo peor del asunto, es que lo nombraron padrino de bodas, y el en un intento por complacer a aquel que era su mejor amigo de la infancia e incluso amor de toda su vida, termino aceptando.

Ahora mismo estaba junto a Haru, le estaban probando un traje y el pelinegro no lograba decidirse sobre vestir un sarcástico traje blanco o uno azul turquesa.

—Creo que me quedare con el turquesa, combina con los ojos de Sou. —Dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo con el traje ya puesto, prácticamente hecho a su medida, el castaño claro que lo acompañaba se limitó a morderse el labio. — ¿Qué opinas Makoto?

El mencionado se encontraba vagando en sus pensamientos, admitía que aquel traje le sentaba de maravilla a su mejor amigo, pero solo deseaba que ese traje, ese maldito traje no existiera o si lo hacía, que el pelinegro lo usara en su boda con él, cosa que nunca sucedería, su llamado lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra y algo distraído se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Makoto? ¿Estás bien? Andas en las nubes. — Recalco Haruka quien observaba con algo de preocupación a su compañero.

—Ah, sí. Solo estaba comprobando mentalmente que no olvidásemos nada. —Contesto esbozando su mejor arma distractora, una sonrisa.

—Bien, yo iré a cambiarme y a hablar con la vendedora, espérame aquí ¿sí? —Hablo Haru mientras se dirigía a los cambiadores, Makoto por su parte se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la ventana y observo a través de esta.

En tan solo dos días, dos míseros días perdería para siempre una batalla que el mismo decidió no luchar, una batalla en la que se rindió sin pelear y honestamente eso le hacía un malestar en el estómago, soltó un largo suspiro mientras se miraba las manos.

Tras varios minutos, Haru salió de los cambiadores y observo de reojo a Makoto, quien se encontraba mirando el piso como si fuera lo más grandioso del mundo. Una vez pagado el traje ambos se subieron al humilde auto de Tachibana, quien tras mucho esfuerzo logro comprarlo, con la esperanza de llevar de paseo a Haru tantas veces como este quisiera, a cualquier parte de Japón. El ambiente dentro del vehículo se podía cortar con un cuchillo, sabiendo que si no decía algo pronto el pelinegro comenzaría a sospechar de su estado de ánimo, busco un tema de conversación en su cabeza.

—Por cierto, Rin no va a poder venir. —Declaro mientras se detenía en uno de los semáforos y veía con atención a las personas circular tranquilamente por la calle.

—Si…—Murmuro Haru desganado. —Tanto Sousuke como yo estamos tristes por eso, queríamos que viniera, pero prometió venir en dos meses a felicitarnos.

— ¿Todo el trayecto desde Australia solo para felicitaros? —Comento Makoto con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, sarcasmo que sin querer se le salió y fue imperceptible a los ojos azules de Nanase Haruka.

—Bueno, sabes que Rin es impulsivo. —Continuo Haruka con cierta diversión en su voz —Además dijo que se tomaría unos días de descanso, ahora mismo está hasta el límite con el trabajo y el entrenamiento, aunque quisiera verle, han pasado diez años.

Makoto asintió automáticamente, por un momento quiso ser Rin, para tener la excusa de no poder venir al matrimonio, para estar ajeno de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, para estar solo.

Una vez llegaron al departamento que Nanase compartía con Yamazaki, fue que Makoto aparco el auto y Haru se quitó el cinturón.

—Gracias por todo Makoto, eres mi mejor amigo, no sé qué haría sin ti. —Haruka esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que la madurez le había otorgado y que eran capaces de acelerar el corazón de Tachibana.

La palabra amigo caló en lo más profundo de su ser, obligándolo a sonreír como respuesta y despedida, sonrisa que parecía mueca pero por la falta de luz, Haru no pudo apreciar.

Vio como el dueño de sus pensamientos y corazón se adentraba en el edificio para luego golpear su cabeza con el respaldo del asiento, reprimiendo las lágrimas de frustración que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Apresurándose, y quizá saltándose un par de semáforos condujo hasta su propio hogar, dejo el auto en el estacionamiento de su edificio y subió a su departamento, los vecinos que tenía no pudieron reconocerle pues nunca le habían visto con algo en el rostro más que una radiante sonrisa. Una vez dentro del lugar al que denominaba hogar, se quitó los zapatos y sin más se tumbó en la cama, cayendo dormido tras haberse desahogado llorando toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente despertó nuevamente hecho un asco, pero a diferencia del día anterior le dolía cada musculo y su rostro prácticamente se veía demacrado, preparo la bañera con agua tibia y se desnudó entrando en ella, buscando relajarse en esta. Afortunadamente, había tomado su semana de vacaciones para dedicarse por completo a la boda del pelinegro, quería que todo saliese perfecto, pero a su vez quería arruinarlo, cosa que por supuesto Haru no perdonaría y le obligaría a alejarse de él.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando despertó el agua ya estaba fría, el castaño se levantó y enrollo una toalla en su cintura, mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello y caminaba en dirección a su habitación para abrir el armario y vestirse. Cuando ya estuvo vestido y completamente seco, decidió comprobar su celular para confirmar todas y cada una de las peticiones que había hecho para la boda de su mejor amigo. Una vez termino con todo, se tumbó en su cama y se pasó la tarde entera viendo maratones de sus series favoritas por la televisión, cuando ya hubo oscurecido, su estómago le suplicaba por algo de comer, suplico que escucho puesto que en todo el día no había probado bocado por el hecho de que estaba preocupado o incluso depresivo, se preparó algo contundente, comió con ganas y se llevó una bolsa de sus golosinas favoritas a su habitación para seguir viendo su serie, una vez el reloj marco las 23:00 de la noche estimo conveniente acostarse puesto que mañana debería madrugar y debía esforzarse con todas sus fuerzas por poner una sonrisa que ocultara su deplorable estado de ánimo, eran ya las doce de la noche y el castaño aun no conciliaba el sueño, pensamientos como: decir yo me opongo en frente de todos los invitados o incluso secuestrar a Haru, no lo dejaban dormir, hasta que una idea circulo por su cabeza.

¿Qué tal si le decía sus sentimientos?

Decidido y completamente seguro, al fin pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó con más ánimo del normal que había tenido por estos días, se dio una ducha, quedando reluciente, se afeito y vistió con el frac que su padre le había prestado para la ocasión, cogió sus llaves, su teléfono y el pequeño papel en el que había escrito sus sentimientos por la noche y se subió al auto, según lo planeado fue a casa de Haru en su búsqueda y entro a la casa de este con la llave de repuesto.

Al entrar a la sala lo vio, con el traje de chaqueta negra y camisa turquesa, con un corbatín de color azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos y con parte del cabello peinado hacia atrás, se veía precioso a los ojos de Makoto, quien no notaba los nervios de su mejor amigo.

—Makoto. —Lo llamo, sacándolo de su trance. — ¿Cómo me veo?

—Maravilloso. —Respondió mientras se disponía a sacar el papel en el que estaba escrita su confesión. —Haru, hay algo que debo decirte.

—Espera un poco, estoy algo nervioso. ¿Puedo repasar mis votos contigo? —Pregunto con ojos de cachorro, a lo que Makoto asintió, ya le diría cuando terminase, Haru se aclaró la garganta para luego tomar unas hojas de papel cuidadosamente dobladas, el más bajo procedió: —En este día, un día que jamás pensé que llegaría, estoy aquí, a tu lado. Sabes que no soy de muchas palabras, pero siempre recordare como nos conocimos, es irónico pensar que con tan solo trece años me desagradabas tanto que era capaz de empujarte a un charco o tirarte barro, pero hoy, hoy y en estos cinco años es distinto, ahora solo puedo empujarte a seguir tus sueños, ahora solo te arrojo besos y a partir de ahora te entrego mi vida entera, a ti, que fuiste capaz de cautivar mi corazón cuando pensaba que el amor no me servía, a ti que me enseñaste la verdadera libertad, te estoy agradecido por haber llegado a mi vida, y también por dejarme entrar en la tuya. Te amo, Yamazaki Sousuke.

Mientras Haru recitaba sus votos matrimoniales, Makoto le observaba, sus ojos emitían un destello aún más especial que cuando comía caballa o le hablaban de una piscina, era un brillo singular que él nunca fue capaz de desencadenar, un brillo que yacía en los ojos de Haruka y ya le pertenecía a Yamazaki Sousuke, muy a su pesar lo entendió y la mano que estaba sosteniendo el papel con su confesión, arrugo este con fuerza, estaría feliz de ser quien fuera el objeto de amor del pelinegro y estaría feliz de que supiera sus sentimientos, pero aquello solo entristecería a Haru quien ya estaba en el apogeo de su felicidad, y decidió callar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ibas a decirme? —Pregunto el pelinegro una vez guardo sus votos cuidadosamente dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Ah, pues quería decirte que, me alegra ver como conseguiste la felicidad junto a Yamazaki-kun y espero que sea eterna. —Respondió, sonriendo como si nada. —Ah, y que tengáis muchos hijos también.

—Claro, gracias Makoto. Siempre has sido importante para mí. —Haru soltó mientras le sonreía, solo para él. Como un último regalo.

—Bien, es hora de marcharnos. —Dijo Makoto mientras observaba su reloj y extendía su mano al chico de ojos azules.

El trayecto hasta el lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia fue silencioso por parte de ambos, mientras que Haru calmaba sus nervios y Makoto trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido. Una vez llegaron, el castaño dejo al moreno con su padre mientras buscaba sitio donde sentarse, sin pensarlo mucho se sentó junto a su ex compañero y amigo, Shigino Kisumi quien era acompañado por una muchacha de remarcados atributos, cabello rubio y ojos azules, una extranjera. Ambos se saludaron en silencio mientras el pelirrosa daba una palmada a su espalda, pues el junto a Nagisa y Rei, eran los únicos al tanto de los sentimientos de Makoto por Haru.

Este último entro sujeto del brazo de su padre para luego estar al lado de quien sería su futuro esposo.

Una vez la ceremonia concluyo, Makoto felicito a la feliz pareja y sigilosamente se escabulló de aquel lugar para caminar a la estación más cercana, donde compro una cajetilla de cigarrillos, nunca en su vida había fumado pero no era demasiado tarde para empezar, cuando estaba a punto de encender dicho cigarrillo una voz le detuvo.

—No sabía que fumabas. —Makoto alzo la mirada, para encontrarse con la figura de Kisumi quien caminaba hacia el con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No lo hago.

— ¿Entonces? —Pregunto.

—Necesito despejarme. —Se defendió Makoto, pero una vez miro el paquete de cigarros algo dentro de si se remeció, por lo que devolvió el que había sacado a la caja. —Es linda la chica que trajiste.

— ¿Angela? Sí, es linda. La conocí cuando me fui a trabajar a Alemania. —El pelirrosa observo a su alrededor, eran los únicos en la estación. —Sé que estas mal por lo de Haru…

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Entonces porque no me dejas ahogarme en mi amargura? —Escupió Makoto, con una combinación entre frustración, rabia y auto compasión. —Perdón Kisumi, solo estoy algo abatido por todo esto.

—Hay una palabra en alemán, "Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz" y la traducción más cercana sería algo como "eterno tesoro del destino". — Kisumi habló, de forma seria. — Y Angela es mi pareja pero no es mi Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz, es solo mi beinhaheleidenshaftsgegenstrand. ¿Entiendes?

Makoto negó con la cabeza, no entendía en lo absoluto, si bien no entendía las palabras, no entendía si venia al caso.

—Es decir. — Kisumi busco las palabras adecuadas para poder explicarse de forma clara al castaño. — Es "la cosa que es casi la cosa que quieres pero no es la cosa" Eso es Angela para mí.

Makoto pareció entender su idea, pero aun así algunas dudas recorrían su mente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz? —Pregunto el de ojos verdes, desenvolviéndose intentando aclarar sus preguntas. —Digo, a medida que pasen los años, ella puede que se convierta en, Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz.

—No, no. —Kisumi negó con la cabeza un par de veces cruzándose de brazos. —Eso no es algo que se desarrolle con el tiempo, es algo que ocurre instantáneamente, pasa sobre ti como agua de rio después de una tormenta, llenándote y vaciándote al mismo tiempo. Lo sientes en tu cuerpo, en tus manos, en tu corazón, en tu estómago, en tu piel.

Makoto le observaba admirado, no quedaba rastro del chico inmaduro que había sido en preparatoria y en secundaria.

—Y también lo sientes allí abajo. —Dijo sonriendo mientras se señalaba la entrepierna.

Aunque todavía quedaba parte de él, Makoto le escuchaba con atención.

—Perdón, me fui de contexto —Dijo excusándose con sus manos esbozando una tranquila sonrisa, mientras se mantenía en silencio y luego volvía a hablar. — ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así por alguien?

—Sí, creo que si —Sentencio, pensando en el pelinegro, quien debería estar celebrando junto a su ahora esposo y se preguntó si le estaría buscando.

—Si tienes que pensarlo, significa que no lo has sentido. —Kisumi le observo mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la estación.

— ¿Y estas seguro que lo encontraras algún día? —Cuestiono Makoto, quien ahora tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

—Por supuesto. —La atención de Kisumi se desvió al frente y se incorporó quedando de pie por sus propias piernas. —Todos lo hacen eventualmente, solo que no sabes cuándo, ni dónde, pero es para siempre, es decir esa persona es para ti.

Y tenía razón, lamentablemente el cuándo de la situación todavía estaba un poco más adelante. ¿Pero el dónde?

El donde, estaba quizá a unas millas de distancia solamente.

Dos meses después de la boda, la pareja conformada por Yamazaki Sousuke y Nanase Haruka —actualmente Yamazaki Haruka— se fue a vivir a Iwatobi, para poder pasar así, más tiempo con su familia.

Makoto, quien decidió quedarse en Tokio para así estar lejos de su amor no correspondido estaba esperando tranquilamente el transporte que lo llevaría a Iwatobi, mientras una lluvia torrencial se desataba por las calles.

Logró escuchar como alguien llegaba y se refugiaba de la lluvia a su lado, le observo de reojo más no pudo ver bien de quien se trataba puesto que cubría su cabeza con el bolso que cargaba.

—Parece un diluvio, ¿no? —Pregunto el personaje a su lado, quien por desgracia Makoto no reconoció por su voz debido al sonido de la lluvia chocando contra el techo.

—Sí. —Respondió cortante, por solo obligación ya que nunca a su parecer le gusto hablar con extraños.

—Espero el tren pase pronto. —Continuo el supuesto extraño, que estaba a su lado, Makoto empezó a alarmarse, no quería que lo asaltasen, y eso es lo que pensaba en este momento con respecto a las intenciones de la persona a su lado. — ¿Makoto? ¿Tan diferente estoy como para que no me reconozcas?

Al escuchar su nombre, el castaño alzo la mirada, ya que había estado evitando hacer contacto visual con el supuesto asaltante.

Tenía el cabello húmedo y prácticamente empapado por la lluvia, este le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros pero sin ser completamente largo, su piel de por si blanca reflejaba un páramo nevado acentuado por la lluvia, sus ojos de color rubí asemejaban estas piedras, su expresión completamente relajada con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Sintió como de repente le empezaban a temblar y a sudar las manos, como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con una rapidez inusual, como su estómago le hacía cosquillas por dentro y como su piel se erizaba, trago saliva.

«…Lo sientes en tu cuerpo, en tus manos, en tu corazón, en tu estómago, en tu piel. »

Las palabras de Kisumi resonaron en su cabeza, se preguntó porque razón no había sentido eso antes, si conocía a Rin desde hacía ya varios años, automáticamente se respondió recordando que la mayoría de las veces sus ojos simplemente miraban a Haru, aun cuando competía con el pelirrojo, aun cuando estaban todos juntos como amigos. Solo tenía ojos para Haru, y finalmente este se fue, quitando por decir así la venda de sus ojos.

—R-Rin —Tartamudeo, sintiéndose estúpido y golpeándose mentalmente. —No me culpes, has cambiado mucho ya.

—Bueno, supongo. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se despeinaba el cabello en un intento por secarlo —Por el contrario, tú sigues igual, solo has crecido.

El más alto soltó una risa sincera, que no soltaba desde hace dos meses o más, incluso desde que le dijeron que Haru se había comprometido.

— ¿Y qué has hecho en Australia? —Pregunto Makoto, cómodo con la situación el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro para luego sonreírle.

—Pues, nadar, trabajar y alternando esas dos. —Soltó una risa mientras se estiraba.

— ¿y te has conseguido pareja? —Pregunto esta vez con algo de miedo.

—No. —Respondió mientras miraba el cielo, y la lluvia se aplacaba —No he encontrado a la persona correcta, con todo eso de volverme nadador profesional.

—Siempre has sido un romántico empedernido, Rin. —Dijo Makoto mientras le sonreía dulcemente, Rin inexplicablemente adquirió un rubor en sus mejillas, este último se aclaró la garganta y observo como el cielo se despejaba.

—Ah. Mira, un arcoíris. —Señalo Rin, observando la gama de colores que había en el cielo, una vez ambos dejaron de ver el arcoíris divisaron el tren y se subieron en este.

Sentados uno al lado del otro, en completo silencio, un silencio agradable mientras que Rin se dormía en su asiento, bastante agotado por el vuelo, inconsciente se acurruco en el hombro del más alto, cómodo por la calidez que emitía.

Una vez ambos llegaron a Iwatobi, se dirigieron a la casa de la pareja Yamazaki-Nanase, mientras Rin se disculpaba un montón de veces por haber dormido en su hombro, completamente avergonzado.

— ¡¿Eres un doncel?! —Exclamo Rin mientras se sentaba cerca del Kotatsu y bebía un poco de té.

—Sí, a mí también me sorprendió—Dijo Haru mientras traía unas galletas y las dejaba en la mesa, junto a otros bocadillos y su imprescindible caballa.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que era el único del grupo. —Ahora más calmado, apoyo su cabeza sobre el Kotatsu mientras miraba a Sousuke. —Ahora solo falta que me digan que ya están esperando.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio, y como dicen que el silencio otorga, Rin escupió su té.

Una vez la reunión de amigos finalizo, Matsuoka y Tachibana se dirigían a la salida, Haru les observaba con una minúscula sonrisa en los labios, pensando que harían bonita pareja.

—Por Dios. Hacen que los años me pesen más de lo normal. —Suspiro mientras se frotaba las sienes el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo Rin. —Makoto soltó mientras ambos caminaban por la orilla de la playa.

—Ya voy por los treinta años, estoy pensando sentar cabeza. —Suspiro mientras colocaba los brazos detrás de su nuca y conseguía la atención de Makoto, quien le observaba fijamente. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Eh? Ah, bueno, me preguntaba si quisieras ir a salir a tomar algo, un día de estos. —Makoto hablo sumamente sonrojado.

—Está bien.

Y después de citas, y citas y muchísimas citas. Makoto le declaro su amor esta vez, siendo aceptado.

Los años pasaron, Sousuke y Haru tuvieron un precioso hijo al que llamaron Kaito, Nagisa y Rei se comprometieron, inesperadamente fue el peli azul quien tras varios intentos se lo propuso. Kisumi solía enviarle fotos desde Alemania, al parecer encontró a su Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz, una muchacha de apariencia simple y algo más baja que él, pero que sin duda había logrado llegar a su corazón.

¿Y Makoto? Pues, tras unos años, termino casándose a los treinta y uno con su Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz.

Y ahora. Pues el ahora.

—Y bueno, esa es la historia, no de como conocí a mi eterno tesoro del destino, si no como me di cuenta que siempre estuvo ahí. —Pauso unos momentos para luego recargarse en el sillón donde estaba sentado. —Es la historia de cómo me enamore de su madre.

Makoto estaba sentado frente a un niño y una niña de trece años, ambos le observaban con atención.

— ¡Mako! ¡No tenías por qué contarles esa historia cursi! —Exclamo Rin, saliendo de la cocina con un bebé pequeño en brazos.

—Es necesario que sepan de su origen, Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz.

Rin le observo con la cara roja de vergüenza, desvió la mirada intentando pronunciar sus palabras con algo de vergüenza, pero no pudo porque se le trabo la lengua y avergonzado hasta las orejas se internó nuevamente en la cocina.

Makoto sonrió recordando el pasado y acariciando la cabeza de los pequeños que eran sus hijos.

«…Todos lo hacen eventualmente, solo que no sabes cuándo, ni dónde, pero es para siempre, es decir esa persona es para ti.»

Suspiro con calma, había valido la pena aquella larga espera.

 ** _Basado en un capitulo de How I Met Your Mother._**


End file.
